


Good to be Rich

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Arthur is the richest man he knows...





	Good to be Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

As the children’s boisterous laughter echoed all around him, Arthur Weasley thought he was the richest man alive. This was his. He owned every single one of these children’s adorations. It was something he earned every day by just being himself. 

The price was Muggle teen magazines smuggled for Victoria, Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne. For Louis and Hugo it was fishing on lazy afternoons. Bedtime stories about their namesakes were the payment for Molly, Fred, James, Albus and Lily. And for Rose, it was sneaking out of bed to watch the sunrise.

_Yes_ , thought Arthur Weasley, _it was good to be rich_.


End file.
